


"OK, fine, I'll hear you out."

by MecchanOtaku



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Brainwashing, Headcanon, Loneliness, Missing Scene, Octavio is deliberately OOC for most of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MecchanOtaku/pseuds/MecchanOtaku
Summary: A short story of how Callie managed to get brainwashed by Octavio. My personal headcanon of how things went down.It's very short but I hope you enjoy it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	"OK, fine, I'll hear you out."

Callie let DJ Octavio out from his snowglobe prison.

Normally she would consider this insane, but he offered to talk to her a few days ago and she had been rather lonely, what with Cuttlefish and Agent 3 being busy with work, Marie being busy with her solo career and Callie herself also being busy with her solo career. At this point she was desperate to talk to someone.

Not to mention she had hope that this could end the divide between Inklings and Octarians, which is what the New Squidbeak Splatoon wanted deep down. Maybe it could even bring the group back together again in celebration.

“Thank you, have a seat.” DJ Octavio said.

Callie sat down and took off her sunglasses. This looked promising to begin with. No evil laughter, no sudden threats, maybe he really was willing to make peace.

“You wanted to talk about the current state of the Octarians, right?” Callie asked.

“That's right. I know it seems unreasonable for us to have taken the Great Zapfish, but I want you to consider that we Octarians have been living underground since the Great Turf War and have very little power left. It was an act of desperation.” Octavio explained.

“I get that, I've been rather desperate lately too. Desperate to talk to someone.” Callie sighed. “But stealing our power source wasn't the way to go about it! Not to mention squidnapping Gramps because of some grudge you had against him!” she suddenly shouted.

After a second of calming down, she sighed again. “I understand that it was technically him that started the war, giving you the reason to declare it. He never went into detail and I'm kinda afraid to ask, but please understand that he now wants nothing to do with this. It's true he's been a bit paranoid about your entire species, but he really wants to make peace with you again.”

DJ Octavio paused for a moment, then spoke. “The two of us used to be friends, you know. I'll respect your wishes by not telling you the details, but I've honestly hated his guts after that day. Even the idea of forgiving him seems like an atrocity.”

Callie looked sad. Whatever Gramps did must have been horrible. But it's very clear that he regrets it nowadays. “You don't have to like him. But please consider making peace with our species. We could share the power equally! You wouldn't have to worry about that again!”

“I'll think about it. Thank you for talking. I guess I should go back in there.” DJ Octavio then immediately got back into the snowglobe. “Take care.”

Callie smiled. This looked like the start of a weird friendship. And he was so civil about this too! She grabbed her bag, put her sunglasses back on and...

All of a sudden her mind went to sleep. She then released Octavio from the snowglobe again.

“GAHAHA! YOU REALLY WERE STUPID TO FALL FOR THAT, HUH? NOW MY HYPNOTIC BEATS ARE IN YOUR BRAIN!” DJ Octavio laughed. “NOW LET'S STEAL THAT ZAPFISH AND GET TO WORK! WE ARE NOT GONNA LOSE THIS TIME!”


End file.
